


Teddybear Yae Galvus

by Saiden



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Cuddles, F/M, Fluff, No kinks here, Zenos is cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:07:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23299054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saiden/pseuds/Saiden
Summary: Just a little fluff fic. All you kinky mofos need to chill and relax XD Warning: Zenos is very ooc.
Relationships: Zenos yae Galvus/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	Teddybear Yae Galvus

“Will you accept me?”

How long has it been since that moment? Probably a couple of months…

“I accept you.” 

Never had she expected herself to utter those words, and yet in the end…she did. Does she regret it? Not at all. 

After the sudden disappearance of the warrior of light and Zenos Yae Galvus, the two sides were in total chaos. Garleans were panicking. The prince had vanished. Who was supposed to keep those savages in check now? And the Scions had looked all over for the warrior of light, but ended up finding nothing. No clue as to where she was. They had to fight this battle on their own.

A hand brushing softly against her cheek is what made her stop thinking about that, focusing instead on the owner of the hand. Long, soft, golden locks were sprawled on her lap as she stared into the piercing blue eyes of her companion. 

“What has you so lost in thought that you stopped?”

Stopped? Oh… right. She was moving her fingers through his hair. 

“Nothing.”

“Then continue.”

“Oooh…demanding aren’t we? As you wish, my prince.” 

If there is one thing that (Y/n) had learned it’s that Zenos…big bad dangerous prince of Garlemald, enjoyed a lot of things one wouldn’t expect. For example, having her touch his hair. He seemed to really like that. Also cuddling. Especially when he was bored and not training. He would scoop her up into his arms, plop down on the couch or bed, depending on the room they were in, and cuddle. And she was not allowed to leave. Until he was done cuddling. 

(Y/n) took some of his hair and just played with it, making tiny braids, letting them go again, then gently massaging his head, scratching his scalp softly and listening to the sounds that escaped his lips. And the most beautiful sight of it all was the tiny smile splayed on his face. 

Zenos Yae Galvus. Her enemy…her friend…her lover.

After a while Zenos opened his eyes and stared at her, until he changed positions and pulled her on top of him as they relaxed in bed. Strong arms wrapped around her, making sure she couldn’t leave, not that she wanted to. 

He pulled her into a kiss, slow and soft, not what you would expect from him. Not that he was always like this. The heated kisses at night as they passionately- okay let’s not go there.

“Hmmm, let’s stay like this forever..” (Y/n) whispered as she nuzzled into his chest, feeling it rise and fall with every breath Zenos took. 

“As you wish, my beast.”

“Zenos, what did I say about calling me that?” The man only chuckled.

“What else should I call you? You do not wish to be called Warrior of light anymore.” 

“What about honey? Sweetheart? Dear? Love?” The deadpan expression on his face made her burst out laughing.

“Alright alright, beast it is….my teddybear.”

That earned her a smack on the head. 

“Well what should I call you then?” The smirk on his face couldn’t be good.

“How about dad-“

Smack. Followed by Zenos’ laughter at the red face staring back at him.

“Jackass is what I’ll call you.”

And how she loved this jackass.


End file.
